Bay Breeze
Bay breeze is the first map in the ''No Safe Place ''survival mode. It primarily takes place on and around the beach of the Cape Cod Bay in North Truro, Cape Cod. It features a New Story, Characters, Gameplay Elements, Weapons, and Perks. It is based off of settings of the first level of campaign. Story The Story is set up through various in-game hints such as graffiti on walls, police radio transmissions, character quotes, and the general atmosphere of the area. Andrew is a 16 year-old boy on vacation in Cape Cod with his family, like they do every summer. He decided to go to the beach by the bay alone one day. While their he met three other boys, Delvyn, a local 17 year-old who came down to the beach to fish and play frisbee, Nick, a 20 year-old college student who's parents owned a house and private beach, but who would hang with the kids on the public beach, and Ivan, an 11 year-old boy who was also vacationing, he always act incredibly mature for his age, almost as if he was a college student trapped in a pre-teens body. While at the beach, Zombies attacked, causing a massive bloodbath on the beach and in the water. The Cape Cod Police department quickly responded, traveling to the scene and locking it down, intent on killing anyone who crossed the line. Left essentially without hope, our four heroes banded together and prepared to face the undead and the police force with whatever means necessary to survive. Layout Players start out on the beach. Here they can run around among the bloody beach chairs, towels, and umbrellas or retreat into the water. As the water gets deeper, the player slows down more and more. Players can not swim, for the reason that their age prevents them from swimming with all their heavy weapons and equipment, and will be killed if they venture to deep for too long. Zombies will spring from the ground at this point, as there are no windows in the starting room. From the beach there are three possible paths the players can take. They can go up the hill onto the road, go left down the beach, or go right down the beach. Going straight up the hill of the beach will lead players to the road. Here the player can follow the road straight, or take a narrow and vision-obscuring dirt path. Going straight down the middle will lead the players to a house and a pond. Both can be entered, provided the player buys their way in. If the player continues down the road, they will come across a police barricade, and the CCPD spawn point in the level. If players take the dirt path, they are brought down a narrow, dirt covered path which cuts through tall grass and bushes, obscuring player vision, and lets the players out farther down the road then the first path, though this isn't necessarily a bad thing. If the player chooses to open the barricades on the left, they will be able to travel down to one of the houses on the cliff edge before running into a police barricade, and another CCPD spawn point. Players can open up the log staircase in the house and fight within the close quarters of the house. Opening enough doors will lead you to the exact same area you would have entered had you opened right to the road in the first place Going right will allow you to travel much farther, up to three houses down before hitting a CCPD spawn point. All three of the houses can be entered and fought within, and all three eventually lead to the main road, that connects the whole map, and all three choices of exit. Overview The Player starts with an M1911 pistol, four frag grenade, a knife, and one throwing knife. Every five rounds, Hellhounds spawn to make a mess of the situation. They are very fast and nimble, easily downing players. During normal rounds, both Zombies and CCPD officers enter the fray. Zombies act the same as always, mindlessly running up to you or the police and trying to beat their enemies to death. They gain more and more health every round. CCPD officers spawn by jumping over police barricades. Up to five can spawn from each barricade per round, equaling a total of at least 15 a round. They wield G17 pistols which will down you in three shots from any distance, and occasionally may wield Spas-12 shotguns, which increase or decrease in damage based on range. CCPD officers are limited, only 50 will appear per game and their health does not increase each round. They also do not count towards the normal round system. The new wonder weapon, The Disintegrator, is featured in this map. Obtained from the box, it has the ability to turn any zombie into sand. There are 2 new perks, Lift-Off Lemonade and Ragerade. Lift-Off Lemonade increases your jump height 4x, allowing players to hop over whole swarms of zombies, but at the cost of damage when landing. Ragerade provides a special point bonus when raking up large numbers of kills all in a row. A new Melee weapon is included, the Rake. The Rake has more power than the Knife, but less than the bowie knife. It has the unique ability to occasionally knock enemies down on their butts, similarly to a thundergun shot. Weapons Wall Weapons: *MP-40 (1200 Points) *STG-44 (1200 Points) *Double-Barrel Shotgun (1000 Points) *Desert Eagle (750 Points) *M14 (500 Points) *MP5 (1000 Points) *.44 Magnum (750 Points) *BAR (1500 Points) *Thompson (1200 Points) *Kar-98k (250 Points) *Bowie Knife (3000 Points) *Rake (1000 Points) *Trench-Gun (1200 Points) *Frags (250 Points) *Semtex (250 Points) *Throwing Knives (500 Points) *Claymores (2000 Points) *C4 (2000 Points) *Radar (2500 Points) Box Weapons: *Ray Gun *Scavenger *Disintegrator *PPsh-41 *Commando *L96A1 *PTRS-41 *MP-412 *MP7 *G18 *Flamethrower *AK-47 *M1A1 *LAW *RPG-7 *M1911 *Monkey Bombs *HS-10 *Crossbow *Ballistic Knife *Bow + Arrow *AA-12 *Striker *Rangers (Single or Dual Wield) *CZ75 (Single or Dual Wield) Enemy Weapons: *Spas-12 (Can be picked up off of dead CCPD) *G17 (Can be picked up off of dead CCPD) Easter Egg The Easter Egg is a rather simple one. It involves players determining which of the vacation houses is Andrews, picking up a note left by his family inside, and then finding gas tanks for the car left in the driveway. Trivia *This Map is the first of it's series Category:Damac1214